seth the chosen one
by The Whisperer Girl
Summary: Seth thought he and Alice had something until e met Amanda has meeting her changed his fate forever. Seth/OC rated M for language lemons and murder


**AN:Hey guys it's me this story is dedicated to waterflower20 and some troubles shes had 3 she is one of the characters in this Alexandra xxxx **

**Disclamer: as much as I wish I don't own any of the characters but I will someday *evil grin* **

_DREAM __

_The boy woke in a meadow with flower growing out of the tick moss of grass he padded slowly past all the trees, his uncovered torso glistening with beads of sweat as he heard tinkling laughter._

"_Seth, Seth, Seth" whispered the voice of a girl_

"_who are you" He said._

"_we are us" said a different voice another female but this one seemed more motherly and he felt the urge to find the voice and hug it. _

"_you will find us eventually" said a males voice "but for now…", _

_Seths dream swirled round im and the last thing we saw was three people beautiful even tho he couldn't see their faces . _

_END DREAM__

I awoke feeling that my dream wasn't exactly that, a dream the voice of the first woman did so much to me it made me smile and think of bunnies chasing there tails. But I shouldn't be thinking like this, I had just started dating Alice after Jasper was killed and I loved the freakin pixie to bits. I had lied to Sam when I said I imprinted on Alice, it was the only way that we could be together.

It was sad lying to Alice about imprinting, it was hard lying to Sam when I was if wolf form I had to put all these lovey dovey thoughts in my head and put a fake moment he imprinted in, it was hard work but Seth pulled it off.

He rolled outta bed and ran his hands through his hair, other than Alice he had gained female attention in other places such as Michelle from the school on the rez, and Bella surprisingly when Edward wasn't around she turned into a Bitch who tries to seduce her fiancés best friend.

**Flash Back**

"**Bye Ed cya later" I yelled out the door. **

**I walked back into the Cullen household; no one was there but me and Bella.**

"**Bella you here"I said**

"**im coming Seth" she yelled **

**As she advanced down the stare my eyes bulged, she was wearing nothing but a thong, "imma make you a man Seth Clearwater" she whispered as she straddled him.**

**For a few seconds I was mesmerised but suddenly he remembered this was is friken best friend's girl **

"**NO Bella" I said pushing her of him**

**Bella's eyes got dark and red she smiled angrily and ran out the door started to fake cry and ran out the door screaming "Edward, Edward" **

**End Flash Back**

As you can imagine she ran to Edward and told him I tried to rape her and managed to get all her clothes of since he can't read he mind it worked pretty well in her favour, Edward chased me all the way to the border and ordered me of their land forever.

And poofbah all strands of that friendship went down the toilet, psssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh.

DING DONG

I got up from my laying position on the couch, yawning every step to the door when I flung it open there was a squealing pixie.

"SETH I GOT NEW BOOTS" said Alice dragging me to the couch. And showing some knee length white boots.

"Cute"I said.

She smiled and leaned in, and kissed me after 2 seconds I felt her tongue trying to gain entry, I broke away this didn't feel right.

"Seth why…." She said clawing my shirt open. "Let's do this tonight"

"No nah no no no" I said wriggling out from underneath her. "I cant"

I was walking towards the front door when I heard a scream.

"I'm your fucking imprint you can't refuse me!" she screamed lunging at me. "and I want this now, you cant stop me"

I looked at her face she looked like a little devil.

"Watch me" I said walking out of the door.

I phased and watched as she ran full blast to her car making a dent in it and speeding of.

Away she was gone.

I hated it, she should be upset, but instead she just glared at me. She going about tis the wrong way its just crap.

I phased and ran blocking out the "what the fuck man" coming from my pack members, I just kept on running past the cliffs past the old tuck shop past la push.

And when I finally stopped I honestly didn't know where I was, this is strange, the scent is amazing, I looked into the forest and was astonished to find a pair of orange eyes looking back at me

…

**So there we are I know its kind of shit but I was rushing to get it up ere sorry its so sort I love you readers :D**

*****TheWhispererGirl*****


End file.
